


Джаз лошадиных костей

by Ricci



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Explicit Language, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricci/pseuds/Ricci
Summary: Ричард не писатель, но его роман начинался бы с пояснения "Повесть о доверии".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Докризис, Посткризис и New 52 одновременно.  
> Присутствует незначительная нецензурная лексика.

Весенний холод ясного утра становился все более пронизывающим, неприятным, потому что сейчас предстояло привести в исполнение смертный приговор.  
  
Примерно так начинается роман человека, который именовал себя Фредериком Форсайтом; это был один из любимых его авторов послевоенной эпохи, и не то чтобы он не хотел окунуться в шпионский мир (этого хотели, наверно, все, кто не мог сидеть смирно), кинутый с подачи политических игр на выбывание, но он точно не хотел бы быть на месте героев этого романа – по крайней мере, смертного приговора не было, разумеется, да и сейчас далеко не утро, но непонятный страх перед чем-то, что вот-вот произойдет, ворвется в привычную жизнь – весь этот страх заставлял чувствовать себя как под прицелом десятка снайперских винтовок.  
  
– Зачем переиначивать оригинал на современный лад? – задал своевременный вопрос Томас Эллиот, давний друг детства Брюса Уэйна, что заставило его вынырнуть из своих неприятных мыслей.  
– Вероятно, Шекспир всегда актуален, а постановка его историй в более доходчивой форме – это отличный коммерческий ход, – подметил Брюс Уэйн. – И потом, это же «Много шума из ничего».  
  
Они стояли напротив входа в театр, как раз под афишей, сам спектакль закончился десять минут назад. Ричарда передернуло от ночного ледяного воздуха, который оказался весьма неожиданным для него, в городе ведь было жарко? Впрочем, он и не сомневался, что на самом деле никакого холода не было, это его просто ведет от крайне жуткого ощущения чего-то, более того, постановка и впрямь была отвратительной, ему хватило для отвращения одной только безвкусно размалеванной и полуголой Беатриче, – на нее смотрел весь зал, не заглядывая в рот, а ниже, интересно, такого эффекта добивался режиссер?  
  
Селина, докурив тонкую сигару, скинула ее в мусорный бак и лениво подтянула накидку. Все это время, пока группа людей, случайно названных актерами, пикировала на сцене, изображая дичайшую нелепицу, она тоже смотрела сквозь все это – Ричард это заметил только потому, что потерял интерес к сцене уже после первого диалога персонажей.   
– Мне кажется, – она подала голос, – это обсуждать ни к чему. Слишком много делаете чести.  
У них четверых разговор совсем не клеился, дело было либо в кислом послевкусии посещения театра, либо в Ричарде.  
Потому что когда уехал Эллиот, да и Селина все же села в такси, а они вдвоем с Брюсом оказались в его машине, тот спросил:  
– Что-то случилось?  
Ричард даже задумался: что у него могло случится, если он просто сидел в театре два с половиной часа?  
– Нет, – кинул он. – Просто у меня такое ощущение, что это все уже происходило. Или будет происходить. Не знаю.  
  
Еще раз: театр Готэма, современная постановка «Много шума из ничего» Шекспира, Брюс Уэйн, Томас Эллиот, Селина Кайл и Ричард Грейсон – в одном зале на одном ряду, на сцене пошлая Беатриче, и, должно быть, что-то еще.  
  
– Такое бывает, – очень легко говорит ему Брюс. – Ты уезжаешь завтра?  
– Да, после обеда.  
Он и в Готэме остался-то ненадолго, а его присутствие здесь затянулось на две с половиной недели; за все это время он почти не общается с Брюсом, потому что чертово недопонимание и нежелание что-либо понимать висит над ним в воздухе, как мошкара, только в отличие от насекомых от такой проблемы не отмахнешься. У него нет проблем, предпочитает считать Ричард, это Брюс просто слетает с катушек, а попробуй ему объяснить парадокс его поведения – непременно встанет в позу. Ну и иди ты, думает Ричард.  
  
В Бладхейвене его ждет тонны рутины и чуть реже – интересной работы, но так даже лучше, лишь бы подальше от всего того, что творится здесь, хотя кто знает, как скоро он снова вернется. Смешно, конечно, но Ричард страдает от безделья и праведного гнева, когда у него пятнадцать пропущенных вызовов и девяносто с чем-то не отвеченных писем в мессенджере, а еще он много думал о том, чтобы сесть и написать гениальный роман, ну, или хотя бы записаться на прием к семейному психологу, хотя в его случае это лишнее.  
  
Осознав, что молчание слишком затянулось, он встрепенулся:  
– Что? Даже не начнешь выкладывать душевные порывы о том, как тебе важны все окружающие тебя люди? Не станешь упоминать о том, что скучаешь по моей болтовне? А как же «Дик, а не заболел ли ты»? Или «Ты головой обо что-то ударился»?  
Он сам не знал, зачем выдал все это, видимо, чтобы немного сбросить облепляющих его со всех сторон страх.  
– Ты о чем?  
  
Ему как-то раз рассказывал его коллега по работе: «Я ехал на вызов, это был второй час ночи, и, ты не поверишь, у меня в машине вовсю отбивал Элвис Пресли, но все внимание на дорогу, куда же без этого. И вот, представь, я увесистым тюком по панели прерываю лучший альбом старины Элвиса, торможу в то же мгновение, а эта сумасшедшая мразь бежит мимо – мимо сначала, потом-то она забарабанила в машину, я открыл этой шалаве дверь, а у нее руки по локоть в крови в прямом смысле – это понял только потом, когда она протянула эти самые руки ко мне. Дьявол, приятель, она бежала с фермы! Я спросил у нее, в чем же, милая, дело, на что она прошипела мне в лицо, что на ферме забивают свиней – твою мать, Дик, я просто валялся со смеху! Сумасшедшая вегетарианка, не удивлен, если это она тогда в девяносто восьмом взорвала склад с шубами на экспорт, боже, а потом она попыталась залезть в машину. Сначала я ее вышвырнул, но везти в полицию все-таки пришлось. Эту чокнутую отпустили под утро, а через пару часов она снова загремела, потому что пыталась поджечь ферму». Ричард не думает, что сейчас хотел бы вспоминать подвиги вегетарианцев, но в этой ситуации было нечто абсурдное, а что именно – он понять не мог.  
  
А еще он вдруг догадывается, что пересказывает все это вслух, и от Брюса даже следует реакция:  
– В Бладхейвене нет ферм, разве нет?  
– Есть одна. Она стара, как мир, сейчас некоммерческая, просто в пользовании очередной старушки, уставшей от городского шума.  
– Почва же не та.  
Ричард пожимает плечами; его это вообще никак не касается, сколько свиней в год забивают на этой ферме, эта история произошла задолго до того, как его перевели в отдел. Кажется, он тогда только приехал в Бладхейвен и искал себе более-менее приличное жилье.  
  
Тогда еще у его будущего комиссара был целый трейлер с кассетами порнографического содержания, малолетними шмонками, ошивающимися вокруг него во все свободное время, пакетиками с героином и выпуском «Рил Симпл» в портфеле. Черт его разберет, зачем ему женский журнал.  
  
Готэм меркнул за стеклом, как свет на очень плохо созданных фотографиях, в совокупности с идеей дикого вегетарианства, ну, или изображением начальника за прочтением журнала для домохозяек, чувство, похожее на дежавю, отпускает моментально.  
  
Берил посещает Готэм пару раз в три месяца, и летай она общими авиалиниями, то уже давно бы собрала у себя на квартире на фасадной стене коллекцию штрафов за превышение веса багажа; каждый раз на ней темно-коричневые полиуретановые перчатки, заканчивающиеся выше запястья, и они почему-то выглядят так, будто помнят блестящие времена Марлен Дитрих.  
  
Кое-что еще о загадочной британской душе, – Брюс селит ее в лучший отель Готэма, и он, пожалуй, единственный, который не потерпел встряску на фоне атлантического кризиса, и все равно на нее жалуются постояльцы снизу: как же так, опять мокрый потолок, нужно выписать ущерб. Администрация отеля тоже не в восторге от водных процедур, организованных Берил, но господин Уэйн заверяет, что отелю просто требуется ремонт.  
  
Так-то один Бог знает, что там делает Берил в своем номере.  
  
Брюс обзаводится сотней новых знакомых, та же Берил в их числе, и всех (ну, или почти, может, третья доля, может, лишь ничтожный процент, тут сказать точно невозможно) Ричард так или иначе встречает в день своего отъезда. Новейшее злоключение Бэтмена, на это раз с кучей его подражателей, и, боже, их всех нужно расставить по углам, как ловушки на муравьев в доме. Без сарказма, это что, своеобразная демонстрация того, как Брюс передумал сожалеть об уходе Ричарда?  
  
В поезде с ним по воли случая (хотя это сомнительно) оказывается и одна из многочисленных секретарей Уэйна, державшая курс на пригород якобы по делам дочерних предприятий, и сейчас, сидя на полуобшарпанных сидениях у них почти натуральная светская беседа; она в своем юбочном костюме цвета тиффани ставит определенно важные пометки в папке с выведенным с помощью бритвы, боже, может, канцелярского ножа текстом на ней «г-ну Уэйну, о производственных расходах, досрочно» – невостребованный презент к началу отпуска, – а потом поглядывает на него:  
– Сеньор, вы же понимаете, как это важно.  
У их маленького, только что образовавшегося общества борцов за социальное равенство и просто антитеррористического клуба не было своего человека в «УэйнЭнтерпрайзис» – у Бэтмена был, а у них нет, – вот и все социальное равенство, хмыкнул Ричард. Прикрываясь ее мужем и ребенком, Капюшон явно очень хорошенько над ней поработал, потому что уже через три недели удачного сотрудничества, официально переехав из Нью-Мексико, она приобрела десяток юбок от «Гуччи», двадцать блузок от «Фенди» и сумку «Луи Виттон», и на работу она теперь не ходила без теней «Кристиан Диор», что, кстати, никак не повлияло на ее профессиональное отношение к делу.  
– Важно для кого? – задал он очевидный вопрос и уставился в окно – там не было ничего нового, зато лучше, чем глубокое декольте на ее блузке, превосходящей по стоимости его светлое льняное пальто.  
– Для вас?..  
Его месяц вербуют в «УэйнЭнтерпрайзис» как в секту, а он не хочет замещать Брюса, даже если тот собирается исчезнуть из города – ему этого как раз не хватало, черт, у него премного другой работы, а самому Уэйну пора бы наконец понять, что не все в этом мире просто с точки зрения его финансового плана на ближайшие десять лет.  
– Ладно, я вам позвоню.  
Не позвонит – у него на руках двадцать уголовных дел и еще больше административных, от него ждут безупречного исполнения долга гражданина и полицейского Америки, в его планах перспективное будущее в аппарате власти Бладхейвена, а также очередной дебют в особо сложных ситуациях в роли Ночного Крыла, теперь уже не только в Готэме, глобальные надежды на личную жизнь и многое другое.  
И тут выясняется, что баба в костюме цвета тиффани едва ли не выписывает ему инвойс для новообразовавшегося отдела в корпорации и одновременно облигации – чисто на всякий случай.  
– Ну, сеньор…  
  
  
Естественно, он оказывается не прав.  
  
Жизнь снова его сводит в Готэме с Бэтменом – в этот раз по очередным делам, связанным не только с Готэмом, но и с доброй половиной городов на Восточном побережье, – и именно тогда Ричард встречает замену себя.  
Слово «замена» он предпочитает не использовать, но понимает, что это так; Джейсону Тодду полных семнадцать лет, он неплох в ближнем бою, еще лучше у него получается не путаться под ногами – это, смеется Ричард, пока, а потом он тоже сбежит от Брюса, теряя остроносые туфли, или что-то там ему положено по этикету носить в гражданском виде на сполна сдобренные объемом денежных инвестиций приемы.  
  
Джейсон Тодд тоже полный сирота, и, черт побери, у него тоже родители были гимнастами; Ричард верит в простые совпадения, но это уже слишком для него, и теперь кроме непонимания и нежелания что-либо понимать, между ним и Брюсом сваливается вопрос «Что за чертовщина?».  
Еще раз: сольная карьера Ричарда Грейсона, немного прений между ним и Брюсом Уэйном, появившийся из неоткуда Джейсон Тодд, у которого родители были гимнастами, которых убили.  
– Я не цепляюсь или ревную, или что-то в этом роде, – заверяет его Ричард, – но у тебя не такая пластика, как у гимнастов, занимающихся акробатикой с детства.  
– Я только с девяти лет занимаюсь, – ответил тот. – Подкачать навыки в художественной не успел.  
Кажется, на некоторые острые углы в их общении, начерченные Ричардом, он не обиделся; он, наверно, даже не показал вида, что заметил откровенного разглядывания модернизированного костюма Робина, с более длинным рукавом и наколенниками на штанах – должно быть, не хотел чувствовать себя тем, кто забрал что-то, что по праву принадлежит другому, хотя Ричард так не считал – даже наоборот, только сейчас понимал, насколько это Брюсу сложно, так вот взять совершенно другого человека для дрессировки. Джейсон ведь действительно занялся гимнастикой поздно, он даже гораздо выше Ричарда в этом возрасте, а работоспособность у него явно ниже.  
Тем не менее он был очень хорош, куда состоятельнее Ричарда опять же в этом возрасте.  
– Вот что, – говорит он Джейсону, – поднимайся, мы идем заниматься предельно необходимыми делами.  
– Какими? – спрашивает его Джейсон. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ты что, – удивляется Ричард, – никогда не пытался саботировать идиотские поручения Бэтмена?   
– Вроде кому-то что-то доказать?  
Ричард удовлетворенно хмыкает и поправляет почти натирающие перчатки.  
– Ну, это еще десять процентов от скрытого замысла…  
  
Теоретически Джейсону было бы лучше, если бы он попал к Ричарду, а не к Брюсу, но де-факто Ричард не уверен, что он вообще живет нормально: многочисленные переезды из Готэма в Бладхейвен и из Бладхейвена в Готэм, выставка неординарных решений для типичных обстоятельств, связанных с работой, прочая муть. Главное, что Джейсон показывает, что в этом не заинтересован.  
Не заинтересован до тех пор, пока Ричард не демонстрирует ему тот Готэм, который Брюс не покажет; Готэм с той стороны «УэйнПлаза» и центрального банка, когда они возвращаются домой из ночного клуба. Навстречу им – настоящая королева красоты, Мисс мира, – растрепанная девица с размазанной тушью, в неопреновой кислотно-розовой юбке и в белых, размокших и посеревших от луж кедах. Пошлая безвкусная Беатриче, узнает Ричард. Не прошла кастинг на роль Сиделки в премьере «Юбилей ювелира» в грядущем сезоне, значит, она все еще Беатриче. Беатриче проходит мимо, но потом оборачивается на них – а как же, Ричард умеет обращать на себя внимание.  
– Ей плохо, – он сообщает Тодду. – Разглядывай не так откровенно.  
Джейсон щурится и переводит взгляд с заплаканной Беатриче на него.  
– Грейсон. Может, ей станет лучше, если она увидит, как хорошо нам?  
– Не станет.  
Ей станет лучше, если ее пригласят в кино, желательно в новый ситком для федерального канала, где ее партнером по съемкам будет очаровательный герой вестерна – вестерн давно следует запретить законодательно, ведь теперь это смесь боевика и разжигания расовой ненависти.  
«Доверили бы вы ей свою жизнь?» – безусловно, Беатриче слишком простая.  
Джейсон тянет кофе на пресной воде с примесью мяты и еще чего-то цитрусового – как он пьет эту дрянь – и, видимо, перестает думать о Беатриче, но по его виду заметно, что свою жизнь он бы ей не доверил.  
  
  


***

  
  
К слову о доверии: на двадцать четвертой неделе их умопомрачительного знакомства Джейсон оказывается на пороге его квартиры в Бладхейвене с увесистой спортивной сумкой наперевес. Он оценивающе, как, черт его дери, риелтор, осматривает помещение и без затянувшегося приглашения проходит в коридор, сбрасывая ботинки.  
– Что случилось? – спрашивает Ричард и вешает его куртку, Джейсон же флегматично следит за этим, значит, что-то несерьезное, но вполне неприятное.  
В итоге он говорит:  
– Я отстранен.  
Итак, отношения между ним и Брюсом теперь приобрели оттенок из «Все, что угодно, Бэтмен», «Как скажешь, Бэтмен», «Обязательно, Бэтмен», «Разумеется, Бэтмен», «Непременно, Бэтмен», «И речи быть не может, Бэтмен» в молчаливое «Сам разберись, Бэтмен» и экспрессивное «Мне плевать, Бэтмен».  
– Почему ко мне приехал? Ну, в смысле, почему не к Ноктюрне пошел?  
Об интрижках Брюса Уэйна и Наталии Найт и о том, как в них оказался втянут Джейсон, он тоже узнал самым последним, как ни странно, от разносчиков городских легенд – даже Джейсон, чтоб его, молчал до последнего.  
– Я не хочу находится в Готэме.  
– Если захочет, он тебя где угодно найдет.  
– Не захочет.  
В голосе Джейсона проскальзывало что-то вроде осуждения, будто он говорил: твоя бывшая изменила тебе с твоим же лучшим другом, который раскуривает крепкую траву на бейсбольном поле, а виноват все равно я; в том, что с повышенным интересом покупают пленки с детской порнографией тоже, видимо, виноват я; в дефолте, Дик, в безработице по штатам, угрозе со стороны КНДР, в плохой экологии, да, я ужасный человек. Озоновые дыры лежат тоже на моей совести.  
Ричард вздохнул – да, определенно, надо бы все разузнать, объясняться с Брюсом или Ноктюрной, смотря кто из них первый среагирует, придется все равно ему.  
– Ну? – отвлек его Джейсон. – Между прочим, я впервые у тебя, Грейсон.  
– Призраков нет, заявляю сразу.  
На Джейсоне замшевая рубашка – наследие визгливых восьмидесятых, у Ричарда у самого есть футболка с «Олд Инглэнд» – наследие скандальных девяностых. Атлантического кризиса тогда еще в лицо не видели, но зато был популярен так называемый «Евротрэш» – и Ричард сам хотел уехать далеко в Европу, желательно в Амстердам или на Ибицу, где мог бы травиться экстези прямо на глазах прохожих; все это – дрянь неимоверная, правда, модификации тела, операции по смене пола и борьба за однополые браки вызывали скорее едкую тошноту, поднимающуюся откуда-то из кишок, а не либерально-положительное одобрение.  
А когда-то хорошим вкусом считался отполированный до естественной чистоты кадиллак и фотокарточка в сепии на офисном столе в рамке из массива цельного дерева.  
  
Из трех комнат в квартире Джейсон выбирает смежную по стенке с комнатой Ричарда, раскладывает немногочисленные вещи по полкам в, вообще-то, книжном, но пустующем шкафу, кидает всякую мелочь на подвешенные к стене полки, ставит на стол роскошный ноутбук «Самсунг» темно-серого цвета, почти грязно-стального, на стол.  
Адаптация в этой квартире у него занимает очень мало времени, не в том случае, если бы он смотрел подряд, не отрываясь, все фильмы, где персонаж Шона Бина умирает, – Ричард с восхищением замечает, что на его месте выбрал даже именно эту комнату.   
Все, чем они вдвоем занимаются – это безделье, тренировки по привычке, вылазки в Бладхейвен по ночам, Фрэнк Синатра на старом магнитофоне, подаренным Ричарду Роем на пятую годовщину их бескорыстной дружбы в знак особого расположения – такой раритет стоил наверняка бешеных денег, и это не считая того, что найти в популярных музыкальных магазинах его практически невозможно.  
Джейсон не против Фрэнка, он лишь одобрительно кивает на очередную песню и брезгливо снимает с лацкана пиджака черные волосы, длиннее, чем у него самого.  
  
В начале следующего месяца он приезжает в Готэм, разумеется, без Джейсона – тому даже предлагать не стоило; Брюс встречает его с распростертыми объятиями, рассказывает о положении в Готэме и вручает ему пакет.  
Пакет был почти цвета морской волны с яркими по всему периметру рекламными проспектами.  
– Я знаю, что это тебе нужно, Дик.  
Это он так заранее оправдывается, знает Ричард, и достает содержимое пакета.  
«Мапротилин».  
«Милнаципран».  
– Это тебе точно поможет, но принимай крайне осторожно, и лучше сам сходи к врачу.  
«Пароксетин».  
«Тофизопам».  
– Брюс, какого черта происходит?   
Ему подсунули антидепрессанты, как собаку посадили на цепь – это еще полбеды, потому что Брюс смотрит на него успокаивающе и приятно-спокойно, ему не хватает лишь мягкого голоса, объясняющего, что все будет в порядке и что надо непременно пройти в кабинет водных процедур, а завтра у вас операция на кардиостимулятор, и, будьте так добры, не забудьте, что за пределы этого здания вы выходить не должны.  
– Для твоего же блага, – доверительно убеждает его Брюс, – ты себя хоть в зеркале видел?  
Еще раз: четыре антидепрессанта, Брюс, уверяющий, что так надо, песни Фрэнка Синатры, удивительно, как такой человек, как он, мог родиться в убогом Нью-Джерси? Здесь же повсеместно несет гнилью, будто чума в Европе, так себе инфраструктура, хотя, может, в ту эпоху было намного лучше?  
– С меня хватит, – бросает он. – Черт, я все пойму, но пичкать меня антидепрессантами? Ради чего?  
Брюс, как и следовало ожидать, не отвечает, а потом тайком подкидывает ему эту дрянь в чемодан; дело в том, что отображение в зеркале действительно начинает пугать какой-то период времени, а у него даже получается комбинировать приемы «Пароксетина» и «Мапротилина» – до тех пор, пока Джейсон не отбирает таблетки и кричит:  
– Не смей это принимать!  
«Почему?» – это все, что он у него спрашивает, безрезультатно пытаясь его успокоить.  
– Они же даже не сочетаются между собой, – объясняет ему Джейсон, едва ли не срываясь снова. – Какого черта, Дик?  
– Сам бы знать хотел, – отвечает ему Ричард, – какого.  
Они сидят чуть ли не в обнимку на кровати Ричарда в его же квартире в Бладхейвене, а на ретро-магнитофоне все еще поет Фрэнк Синатра о возвышенных чувствах – лучше и не придумаешь, потому что это все, что нужно Ричарду, и тем более Джейсону.   
В конце концов, они уже целуются, – это ни на что не повлияет, даже, наверно, на то, что он принял антидепрессанты всего лишь десять минут назад. Они стаскивают друг с друга одежду, постоянно за что-то цепляясь, обмениваясь невзрачными поцелуями мимо губ; он берет в кольцо из пальцев член Джейсона и ведет им вверх, Джейсон захватывает его член в кулак, так, чтобы между его средним и безымянным пальцами виднелась головка. Сам он подается бедрами вперед, и Ричард немного сжимает пальцы.  
Поразительно, он осуждает транссексуалов, европейцев с их варварскими ценностями, но с удовольствием мастурбирует младшему подопечному своего бывшего опекуна.  
Джейсон кончает от особо быстрых движений и восхитительно дергает кулаком, поэтому Ричард не сдерживается тоже, а после они просто лежат – время нести чушь, но Ричард молчит, да и Джейсон явно не в настроении о чем-либо говорить – не каждый день отбираешь у своего практически напарника сильные таблетки.  
Черт с ними, с таблетками, истинная проблема в том, что Джейсон до сих пор не в Готэме.  
  
  
Он еще долго находится в Бладхейвене, нет, Ричард совсем не против, и с его стороны это будет очень странно смотреться – вот так вот, ни с того, ни с сего выставлять Джейсона за дверь. О Джейсоне он забывает на какое-то время, это из-за работы, убеждает он себя и соседей, качающих головой: «Как же так, Дик, ведь у тебя не прописанный квартирант», а вообще, с соседями он предпочитает не пересекаться – в условиях и без того небольшого дома с вечно живой парадной это представляется мистикой. Джейсон, кажется, посещает какие-то курсы, он не вводит в подробности его, да и сам Ричард не спрашивает, потому что с Джейсоном ему удается пересекаться реже, чем со своими соседями.   
Все это очень интересно, прямо как то, чем же там все-таки занимается Берил, когда оказывается в своем номере в лучшем отеле Готэма.  
  
Ричард обнаруживает его на старой ферме – чисто благодаря отслеживанию мобильника – даже странно, что ферма не закрыта и он свободно прошел; запах здесь стоял спертый, резкий запах отходов, скорее, это была не ферма, а таунхаус для домашних животных, обветшалых и неухоженных – под ногами бегали куры, слева был хлев для свиней, справа две старые козы. Животные и впрямь были запустившиеся, их, видимо, просто кормили, от того и запах такой.  
Джейсон стоял у вольера, а с другой стороны, в луже грязи и куриного помета валялся мелкий тощий поросенок – он, судя по всему, вылез из-под ограждения хлева, но дальше этой лужи уйти не смог – был болен: на его пожелтевшем боку копошились сотни клещей и мелких мух, ему было все равно.  
Сначала Ричарду показалось, что он стоял там просто так, возможно, так оно и было, пока из пристройки вольера не появляется полное, крепкое, приземистое тело лошади на тонких, но уверенных ногах; ее лоснящиеся грива и хвост отдавали в серебристый, черные пятна на серой шкуре выглядели ухоженными – явно в отличие от остальных животных следили только за ней.  
Джейсон рассматривает ее с редким восхищением, еще бы, будучи городским жителем не часто увидишь такую красивую кобылу, пусть даже и беспородную; черные влажные глаза кобылы внимательно следили за Джейсоном и, как показалось Ричарду, за ним тоже, а сама лошадь встряхивала копытом землю, хвостом отгоняя мух, и позволяла себя рассмотреть, но такого восхищения, которое виднелось на лице Джейсона, по отношению к нему она не испытывала и, спустя какое-то время, составив о Джейсоне какое-то свое мнение, поспешила удалиться в прохладное стойло.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он, подходя к Джейсону. Тот дернулся, будто вышел из транса, наконец-то отвел глаза от арены лошади и ответил:  
– Просто случайно зашел.  
Охватило плохое предчувствие, насколько тревожное, что никогда раньше он такого не испытывал.  
– Пошли.  
Джейсон подчинился, ничего не сказав, но обернулся на вольер – лошадь следила за ними из своего стоила, почти напротив выхода, но им ее не было видно, только ее глянцевые большие глаза.   
Еще раз: они вдвоем на этой Богом забытой ферме, за ними следит кобыла, у Ричарда плохое предчувствие, и, кстати, что там ему рассказывали про вегетарианцев? Господи, да разве здесь есть свиньи, которых можно пустить на мясо?  
  
Если вдруг продолжать гоняться за желанием избавиться от плохих предчувствий, дурных снов и подсознательной агрессии, Ричарду это обойдется примерно в восемьдесят семь долларов приблизительно в каждые два с половиной, почти три, месяца, но Джейсон, очевидно же, узнать о наличии антидепрессантов в квартире не должен.  
  
– Ты выглядишь так, – подал голос Джейсон, – словно все институтские годы исправно посещал пары, удачно закрывал сессии и блистал на практике, а потом вдруг вся твоя группа и ректор узнают, что в скрытом кармане твоего фрака на выпускной припрятан пакетик с веществами, а на утро ты убил свою сестру на кухне, потом покромсал ее топором на куски и зарыл под будкой своей породистой псины – а потом украл у своего дяди-графа коды к банковским карточкам, уехал на Фиджи и там кончил жизнь самоубийством.  
– Чего только можно подумать, да? – он ему улыбнулся. – Не знаю, то ли такие люди, как я, действительно вызывают столько подозрений, то ли все остальные такие недоверчивые.  
– Дело не в недоверчивости или в тебе, – сказал Джейсон. – а в том, что всегда найдется человек, который подтвердит сделку покупки веществ. Убийство сестры. Кражу карточек. Факт самоубийства.  
  
Шли до их улицы они минут двадцать – погода была прекрасной, несмотря на духоту, не свойственную для этого месяца; шли они молча, потому что Ричард проигнорировал его слова – мало ли о чем там завуалированно твердит Джейсон, его просто донимает безделье – ничего против его безделья Ричард не имел, но ему правда будет лучше вернуться в Готэм, это он обязательно скажет Джейсону в более спокойной обстановке. Перемены в Джейсоне ему вообще не нравятся, честно говоря, а они-то ведь по существу едва заметны.  
Дома тоже не встречается спокойная обстановка – Джейсон просит одиночества, да и вечером, должно быть, нет смысла грузить его важностью возвращения.   
В конце концов, в Бладхейвене тоже полно работы.  
  
  


***

  
  
Бабу в костюме цвета тиффани можно было на абсолютном серьезе назвать Сивиллой.  
  
В его кабинете в участке на его столе лежит папка «Свидетельство об аккредитации, г-ну Уэйну, досрочно» – еще один подарок, теперь уже в честь окончания отпуска; а там, оказывается, пара заметок о нарушении действующего законодательства.  
Дело «”УэйнЭнтерпрайзис” против Соединенных Штатов Америки» рискует получить глобальный общественный резонанс, может, вероятнее обусловить чертовски выгодный пиар, лучше, чем даже у «Майкрософт», а в противном случае – арест имущества Уэйна, сроки, закрытие филиалов, обыски кампании, демонстрации бывших сотрудников и порицательные покачивания головами бездельников в HR-отделе.  
Самое главное, что в папке записка, накаляканная Брюсом за пять секунд на коленке во время совещания директоров: «Ты заинтересован?».  
Он открывает контакты на телефоне и, когда появляется значок сообщений у контакта «Претендент на почетное место в черном списке», кликает на клавиатуру и набирает: «Нет. Подари чек на астрономическую сумму Эллиоту по старой дружбе. Купи Селине костюм на собеседование. Запиши Джейсона в бизнес-колледж».   
С момента отправки проходит пять минут точно, но Брюс почему-то ему ничего не отвечает.  
Для полноты сложившейся картины ему честно не хватало кубинской сигары в зубах, а также семерки на игральных костях и Буша-младшего с яркой табличкой «Большое американское шоу». Конечно, он сомневается, что Буш-младший немедленно примчится в полицейский участок Бладхейвена прямиком из Вашингтона, но это не мешало ему чувствовать себя обыгранным в карты.  
Вместо Буша-младшего дверь в кабинет отворяет неплохой полицейский Генри – на него оборачивается даже мисс Хиденс, отрываясь от порывистого стуканья по клавиатуре, – просто Генри очень неплохой полицейский.  
Генри говорит:  
– Шеф просил тебя, – он кивает на Ричарда, – пройти в отделение. Это срочное дело.  
Ричард, в общем-то, верит ему; каждое второе дело в полиции на самом деле срочное.  
Но тогда почему в отделении он видит Беатриче?  
Ричард не сразу узнает ее, он смотрит на руки в порезах, а потом поднимает глаза на лицо со смазанной тушью – только тогда он понимает, что в отделении сидит Беатриче.  
– Ты разве не в Готэме живешь?  
Она мотает головой – нет, она живет здесь, но работает в Готэме; интересно, что на этот раз.  
Комиссар косится на него – и теперь уж Ричарду становится неуютно, потому что Беатриче умоляюще смотрит на него: молчи, лучше молчи, пожалуйста.  
Он бросает вопросительный взгляд на комиссара, и у него звенит телефон; Ричард извиняется, достает телефон – всего лишь сообщение, но от Джейсона.  
«Я сейчас приеду».  
Ричард ловит себя на мысли, что ему, в общем-то, крайне неприятно чувствовать, как все присутствующие ждут, когда он положит телефон, и в итоге «Ты что, сдурел?» остается в папке черновиков.  
На офисной тумбе, развернутой к столу, у комиссара лежит выпуск «Рил Симпл» за февраль, и он торопливо убирает его в ящик стола, видимо, полагая, что никто не заметил.  
Следующее сообщение от Джейсона объясняющее: «Это очень важно». Беатриче мнет пальцами юбку на коленях, и Ричарду кажется, что она тоже читает сообщения от Джейсона.  
– Вандализм, – заявляет Генри, осудительно рассматривая фигуру Беатриче. – Ферма Бладхейвена является частной собственностью, и Бог пусть проклянет меня, но там такая денежная компенсация вырисовывается, что легче отсидеть.  
Ричард раздосадовано цокает языком.  
– Если, конечно, можно, – поправляется Генри.  
– Что думаете вы, комиссар? – поворачивается к столу Ричард, а Беатриче все еще смотрит в пол.  
Когда комиссар начинает говорить, дверь открывается – и на пороге он видит Джейсона, а за ним стоит Адам – тоже хороший полицейский, но не такой неплохой, как Генри, однако при его виде вопроса «Доверили бы вы ему свою жизнь?» не возникает вообще.  
Ричард замечает, что Беатриче с какой-то непонятной нервозностью глядит на Джейсона, неужели они и раньше пересекались?  
– Грейсон, тут…  
Договорить Адам не успевает, потому что его перебивает комиссар:  
– Надо возбудить дело о вандализме. Пусть на ферму приедут оценщики, так, по делу, сложно говорить о материальном ущербе.  
Он смахивает свои вещи со стола и покидает их с репликой о том, что у него есть еще некоторые нерешенные вопросы; выйти ему мешает Адам, которого толкает Джейсон.  
Ричард почти оттаскивает его за плечи:  
– Что ты творишь?!  
Джейсон скидывает его руки и кричит:  
– У него пушка!  
Ричард и вправду замечает в руках у Адама служебную пушку, а его палец вот-вот дернет курок, дуло направлено сначала на Ричарда, потом на испуганную, белую Беатриче – и в тот же момент комиссар толкает ее со стула.  
Удар ее тела о поверхность ламината и выстрел.  
Кровь, черт, она везде; кляксает без того пыльный пол, шею Беатриче, джинсы Джейсона и форменную рубашку Генри, почему-то вставшего, как столб, – оказывается, Адам выстрелил комиссару в область печени, может, ниже, или вообще в бедро – из-за долбанной крови ни черта не видно, где прошлась пуля.  
Беатриче на полу в крови сжимает выпуск за февраль «Рил Симпл».  
На следующий раз Адам стреляет то ли в Ричарда, то ли в Джейсона – не важно, Ричард пихает его к тумбе, а Джейсон тянет Ричарда за собой, пуля пробивает окно; руку Адама с пистолетом захватывает Генри, и ему прошибает плечо – а потом патроны кончаются, и, разумеется, в здании объявляется тревога.  
Ричард буквально поднимает с пола Беатриче, но теперь на ней нет ни тени испуга или что-то в этом роде еще.  
Вместо криков или слез она поворачивает к нему голову и говорит:  
– Меня сожрут свиньи.  
И все, – ни мольбы о помощи, ни просьб защитить; просто – факт – меня сожрут свиньи. Она говорит это так обычно, будто всегда об этом знала.  
В выпуске за февраль в «Рил Симпл» опубликован рассказ Саманты Стоун о том, как ее дочь стала актрисой театра и заимела помутнение рассудка.  
О чем, черт его дери, думал комиссар полиции Бладхейвена, когда брал в качестве псевдонима имя ребенка-убийцы?  
Ричард старательно исправляет обращение «Чокнутая вегетарианка» на «Беатриче» и спрашивает у нее:  
– Почему?  
Беатриче пожимает плечами, смотрит, как оказывают медицинскую помощь.  
– Так сказала Селевиния.  
– Кто это?   
Джейсон так и стоит у тумбы – откуда он знал, что Адам будет стрелять?  
– Это кобыла, – отвечает Беатриче. – Беспородная. На ферме. Как она скажет, так и будет.  
А потом Беатриче уводит фельдшер на скорой помощи; Джейсон нарекает ей тотальный осмотр у всех врачей и многочасовую терапию с психиатром, а затем улыбается и произносит, что, должно быть, потеря комиссара не такая уж и значимая, для Беатриче точно.  
  
Еще раз: Адам открывает стрельбу, комиссар полиции Бладхейвена под именем Саманты Стоун пишет рассказ в «Рил Симпл» о том, как актриса Беатриче режет свиней на городской ферме Бладхейвена, что же, а как все-таки Джейсон узнал о грязных секретах Адама?  
  
Почему Адаму можно было доверить жизнь?  
  
На какой роли Беатриче тронулась умом?  
  
Что будет теперь, когда Адама допросят и узнают, зачем же он это сделал? Почему он стрелял сначала в Беатриче, а потом – в Ричарда? Или Джейсона?..  
  
Допросят ли Адама вообще?  
  
Сожрут ли свиньи Беатриче?  
  
– Джейсон? – он подходит к нему ближе. – Ты как?..  
Ему что-то даже отвечают, возможно «Нормально», после этого Джейсон выходит на улицу; Ричард так и не спросил у него насчет его знаний о планах Адама – кстати, почему все-таки при виде Адама даже не может возникнуть вопроса «Доверили бы вы ему свою жизнь»?  
  
Ведь он бы доверил – он вообще склонен доверять, но не всегда; странно, а почему Беатриче не доверяет ему?   
  
Почему не просит о помощи? Не ждет укрытия?  
  
И раз уж о вопросе о доверии – когда он под ночь возвращается домой, связка запасных ключей висит в прихожей, а сам Джейсон уже спит; из ванной комнаты таинственным образом пропадает его молочный шампунь, а на кухне на тарелке лежат тосты, накрытые салфеткой.  
Ричард просматривает сообщения на телефоне и уже почти собирается обо всем написать Брюсу, но в последний момент одергивает себя – а как бы он начал?  
«Представь, я знаю одну актрису. Беатриче, помнишь? Ее хотят сожрать свиньи, что мне делать?».  
Или: «Джейсон демонстрирует поразительные способности интуиции, ты задумывался о его будущем?».  
Или: «Забери, пожалуйста, Джейсона. Мне кажется, это он во всем виноват».  
Странно, почему он во всем винит человека, который его спас?  
Хорошо подумать об этом на утро у него не получается, так как на столе Джейсон оставляет записку: «Возвращаюсь в Готэм. Спасибо».  
  
Что же, под первые морозы Джейсон все-таки будет праздновать свое восемнадцатилетие в кругу идиотских поручений и «Отвали, Бэтмен».  
Что касается чокнутой вегетарианки Беатриче, он и понятия даже не имеет, где она; в Департаменте молчат так, будто у них внеплановая проверка, а что, кстати, ждет Адама?  
И где он сейчас?  
Ричард начинает свой отчет со слов «Если вы там сверху это читаете, значит, я приведу вам еще одну недостоверную версию произошедшего» – но стирает. Вордовский файл на панели задач горит оранжевым, когда он возвращается к экселовской таблице с числами статистики по преступлениям в этом квартале года, – процент всех деяний не превышает лимит государственного бюджета, это хорошо, конечно, но знала бы любая собака Бладхейвена что творится в полиции – точно бы повесилась, ну или пожелала бы больше потенциально опасных граждан на каждой улочке.  
Ах, да, надо было позвонить Джейсону. Кажется, в новостях сообщали, что поезд перевернулся, но Ричард все-таки уточнил в Интернете – это, оказывается, произошло в Швейцарии.  
Если даже в Швейцарии переворачиваются поезда, что говорить о Беатриче, которую, наверно, свиньи все-таки сожрали?  
Джейсону он, разумеется, не звонит: во-первых, не видит смысла – если тот не хочет говорить о случившемся, значит, не нужно его расспрашивать, а во-вторых, Ричард прекрасно знает, что так даже лучше.  
Между ними нет ничего общего, да и быть не может.  
Ричард не может называть своим другом, в их случае, скорее, любовником, того, кто подавляет, а Тодд именно что подавляет: очень весело, что при этом он ведет себя как фантом.  
Проще говоря, было бы здорово, если бы Джейсон не вмешивался в его жизнь, но гораздо лучше было, если бы никогда не существовало самого Ричарда, потому что написанное в вордовском документе как раз твердит о нецелесообразности его действий.  
За глупыми рассуждениями о своей бестолковости он замечает в папке на рабочем столе уже готовый отчет, написанный полтора месяца назад. Если добавить фразу «От всего этого один наш коллега потерял голову», то он будет все еще актуален.  
  
  
И теперь, когда Ричард Грейсон почти что идет на повышение, а интереснейших дел стало в разы больше, и, более того, в мэрии Бладхейвена наконец-то сменили руководство, он узнает, что Джейсон Тодд не отпразднует свое восемнадцатилетие.  
Выясняется, что Джейсон умер – и, собственно, все, он что, специально умер, в качестве упрека?  
Само собой, Ричард приезжает в Готэм при первой же возможности – как раз в сезон особенно высоких цен на погребальные услуги, Готэм так может тянуть с кошелька Брюса Уэйна до бесконечности, тот и не против, – помимо погребальных услуг тут еще, кажется, подорожали тарифы на проезд и отменили воскресенье как выходной, потому что приезжает он будто в полноценный рабочий день.  
Из газет и других новостей становится понятно, что Уэйн никаких похорон не организовывал – касательно Уэйна вообще нет новостей, хотя, может быть, он скупил все редакции готэмских газетенок, дабы скрыть реальное положение своих семейных дел, но кто его знает, денег-то на всех все равно не хватит.  
  
По крайней мере, хотелось в это верить.  
  
В особняк Ричард заявляется как обычно, около четырех дня, и его приезд встряхивает Брюса, – Уэйн его, оказывается, не ждал, а ведь мог бы и догадаться.  
Сначала Ричард говорит ему о том, что ужасно устал от работы – провал Адама в образе блюстителя закона он заменяет на технически нейтральное «Одни идиоты кругом»; продолжает, игнорируя отвращение, уже о том, как же он все-таки рад видеть Брюса – тот знает, что Ричард врет, врет так, как никогда не врал, но делает вид, что слушает и тоже, в общем-то, рад его видеть.  
Значит, это он так заранее извиняется за происходящее.  
Они ведут диалог в комнате, отделанной под домашний кабинет, и чтобы не смотреть на Брюса, Ричард смотрит на его стол – да, рамка для фотокарточки из цельного массива дерева. Признак хорошего вкуса.  
Рамка лежит на поверхности стола подставной ножкой наверх.  
– Я приехал, чтобы поговорить с тобой, – вздыхает он, – о произошедшем. Может, меня это и впрямь мало касается, но ты-то ведешь себя лицемерно с какой-либо стороны и, ну, ты мог просто сделать вид, что сожалеешь.  
Брюс задумчиво-удивленно на него смотрит, да так, впрочем, никто смотреть и не умеет, и осторожно, насколько он может, спрашивает:  
– У тебя что-то случилось?  
– У меня случилось? – повышает голос Ричард. – Мы оба знаем, что это у тебя проблем выше крыши.  
Он ведь правда же мог забрать Джейсона.   
– Какие проблемы, Дик? – интересуется он. – Ты про работу?.. Я нанял хорошего юриста, и, думаю, до обысков полиция не дойдет.  
Что ты, мать твою, несешь, думает Ричард.  
– Кейт Спенсер, если тебе это хотелось узнать.  
  
Какая к черту Кейт Спенсер?  
  
– Джейсон умер.  
Брюс молчит где-то с минуту, сначала смотрит на него, но затем отводит взгляд; Ричард и сам предпочитает в его сторону не глядеть, отдавая предпочтение поверхности стола и в частности фоторамке.  
А Брюс все-таки прерывает молчание:  
– Дик, никакого Джейсона не существует.  
Ну, где-то в подсознании отвечает ему Ричард, будь он моим провалом, я бы тоже начал убеждать себя, что его не существовало.  
– Ты, вероятно, забыл, что того мальчика, который у меня временно проживает, зовут Тим. Но он не Робин, Дик, и он, чтоб не сглазить, жив.  
  
Какой к черту Тим?  
  
– Ты в своем уме? – выплевывает Ричард. – Я говорю о Джейсоне. Тодде. О своей замене, так понятнее? Он сдох по твоей вине, три дня назад, ты что, забыл?  
– Сначала, – отвечает ему Брюс, – я думал, что ты говоришь о каком-то своем знакомом из Бладхейвена, а после, когда ты стал спрашивать меня о нем, мне стало не по себе от твоих разговоров. Джейсона Тодда не существует, и никого приблизительно похожего на него человека никогда не существовало.  
Ричард пропускает его слова мимо ушей и ищет в телефоне сообщения от Джейсона: все «Поговорим потом», «Встретимся у подъезда» и «Я сейчас приеду» – все эти сообщения оказываются от чертовой бабы в костюме цвета тиффани, на конце двадцать четыре и тридцать один – это ее долбанный номер, а он оставил ей свой личный в бумаге, предназначенной Брюсу.  
– Но я состоял с ним в интимных отношениях, – выдает он. – Даже потом долго рассуждал о том, что ты наверняка замуруешь меня в стене за такое.  
Добавляет:  
– А еще он спас мне жизнь.  
  
Так, а могла ли Беатриче выхватить пушку у Адама и выстрелить в комиссара?  
  
Мог ли Ричард напасть на Адама и Генри с оружием?  
  
Брюс словно все это игнорирует и спрашивает:  
– Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть в Европе? Я не хочу, чтобы ты таскался по психиатрам, только потому, что у тебя галлюцинации. Ты пил антидепрессанты?  
– Он их выкинул.  
Тут одно из двух: либо он действительно сумасшедший, либо это очередная игра, выгодная Брюсу.  
Оба варианта кажутся правдоподобными, безумно правдоподобными, и ни один из них поэтому нельзя исключать.  
  
Еще раз: Ричарда только что поставили перед фактом о том, что он бредит несуществующим Джейсоном Тоддом.  
  
Он поднимается с кресла и идет прочь из кабинета, отталкивая от себя Уэйна с шипящим «Отцепись от меня», зная, что тот и впрямь оставит его в покое, пусть даже ненадолго.  
  
Весенний холод ясного утра становился все более неприятным и пронизывающим.  
Примерно так он может описать середину этого дня; погода в Готэме портилась с каждым днем, в Бладхейвене скорее всего то же самое, но здесь заметнее – здесь вообще все более заметное.  
Он идет в ту часть города, которая находится за «УэйнПлаза» – ту, которую он как-то раз показывал Джейсону, даже не задумываясь, а что если Джейсон сам отсюда?  
Без Джейсона там ему делать нечего, – он был там один тысячу раз, и успел на все насмотреться, даже на актрис из Готэмского театра, не получивших заветную роль.  
Тогда он думает над тем, чтобы вернуться в особняк и подыскать в Интернете горящие путевки на Ибицу или куда там он когда-то хотел, Брюс в любом случае прав, да и смысла сопротивляться его пожеланием спасти текущее положение нет. Он меняет направление, – правда, идет к особняку, – но все-таки сворачивает в сквер неподалеку.  
  
В сквере Готэм еще больше отвратительный.  
  
Здесь, где он стоит, сыро и очень грязно, а там, за небольшой изгородью – могила родителей Брюса и, как же ее не хватает, должна быть могила Джейсона. Перед ним топь и, по идее, клумба с декоративными цветами, конечно, их нет, здесь вообще ничего не приживается.  
– Он не знает и половины того, что знаешь ты.  
Ричард оборачивается – без сомнения, это голос Джейсона – и за ним правда стоит Джейсон.  
– Я существую, – тихо говорит он, спешно смахивая едва заметные слезы.  
– Да.  
Да, черт его дери, Джейсон существует. И он не умер, ради этого можно поверить в Бога.  
– Она тебя запомнила, – продолжает Джейсон. – Она считает тебя своим врагом.  
– О ком ты говоришь?  
Джейсон смотрит в сторону, Ричард следит за его взглядом, но там никого нет.  
– Она подумала, что ты хочешь спасти Беатриче, и поэтому для нее ты враг.   
  
Так что случилось с Беатриче?  
  
Как долго ее ели свиньи?  
  
Он представил эту картину, как ее руки связаны, а свиньи терпеливо ждут ее агонию, поглядывая мелкими маслянистыми глазками на мясной нож, торчащий в ее теле, и, пока она еще жива, обнюхивают ее, слизывают теплую кровь. Раздирают кожу, одобрительно похрюкивая. Пастью отрывают куски мяса, тщательно жуют, совсем как люди, испытывающие наслаждение от изысканного блюда. Беатриче кричит и дергается, она хотела бы сыграть пастушку в детской сказке.  
– Но ты ее не вытащил оттуда.  
Да, Джейсон прав, он ее не вытащил; он бы и не смог – свиньи упиваются пиршеством, пока Беатриче не глохнет от своих же криков и наконец-то замолкает, потому что ее шею тоже дерут поросячьи зубы, а за всем этим действом из своего прохладного стойла наблюдают мудрые глянцевые глаза Селевинии.  
– А ей плевать, впрочем.  
Джейсон выглядит беспечно-веселым, будто это не он умер три дня назад от рук психопата, будто это не он говорит о Беатриче. Он сдержанно смеется, а его рука лежит между лопатками Ричарда – он замечает это не сразу.  
– Джейсон?!  
Джейсон очень легко, удивительно, как он так может, толкает Ричарда в топь; зацепиться не за что, да и Ричард не успевает.  
Мерзкая жидкость с запахом плесени сразу же попадает в носоглотку, и, пока он еще видит что-то через темно-зеленую гладь, замечает на том месте, где стоял Джейсон, серую с черными пятнами беспородную уверенную кобылу.  
  
Она торжествовала.


End file.
